Not What They Expected
by PhantomFever81
Summary: After the Nasty Burger explosion, Danny decides to talk to Vlad about Dan. They make a promise to not create him. At 18, Danny learns something. With no where to go after, Danny pops into a new place to live a normal life again and again and again. Batman takes notice and gives him an offer. That's when Flamethrower comes.


**Welcome! so long story short, this is a 'Danny's friends and family die in the Nasty B explosion, He lives with Vlad after a promise that he will not do anything, he discovers something about him and after a long time goes to clockwork to go to a new world. Bla blah blah. No Dani. Bla blah blah. '**

 **Disclamer - I don't own Danny Phantom or Justice league. I still don't know why we need to do this. I think we al know who they really belong to.**  
 **Danny Phantom - Butch Hartman**  
 **Justice League - Bruce Timm and Paul Dini**

* * *

After the tragic tale of the nasty burger explosion, young Danny Fenton lost everyone he cared about. There's no need to list them off; that will seem like he is forgetting them.

Danny moaned all the next few days until his legal guardian came with the social worker. He had packed a couple of suitcases and a backpack, which he put one thing each from everyone at the incident. Dads jumpsuit, Moms jumpsuit, Jazz's Teddy, Tucker's PDA, Sam's ring, and Mr Lanser's picture -which he asked the principle for after learning that it wasn't his sisters-.

He also packed every one of the ghost inventions and blueprints in a small cube Clockwork gave him as an apology for not being able to do anything. It has infinite storage space which he thought perfect for the ghost hunting gear and instructions. Thankfully it didn't weigh either, CW explained it as the bag being a dimensional pocket which he could put things in and take things out.

Danny decided one thing after he came back from CW's lair. He decided that any kind of anger towards the Fruitloop would vanish from then. Instead, Danny would talk to him. Tell him about Dan and how it lead up. Maybe telling him -contrasting from the other Danny not telling him- would stop Vlad using the ghost gauntlets. After all, he made a promise to his family.

When Vlad and Emily (the social worker) came for him exactly 3 days after the explosion, the first thing Danny noticed was Vlad's sympathetic but meaningful smile. Not his usual 'everything is going to plan; I have you as my son grin.

"Mr Fenton. Are you ready to go and sign the paperwork?" Shana asked calmly. Danny took a look back into the house quickly. He had just turned the portal off with a password and handprint. It was empty even though it had every small detail still there, from the kitchen OP centre to the steps to the basement. He turned to the two in the front.

"I'm ready."

When signing the paperwork he had to choose a new name for himself. Vlad suggested that he kept his Fenton last name as a remember to who he belongs to but Danny already decided. When it came to the time, Danny wrote in bold letters 'Daniel Fenton-Masters' on the sheet much to the surprise and happiness of Vlad. That night in the mansion, Danny Told Vlad everything. Missing nothing out. After a quick drink, Vlad promised not to do anything. Which he kept to.

Four weeks later, It was Danny's fifteenth birthday. Vlad decided that he would start training him from then. They got to know a lot about each other from the past 28 days. Vlad ordered all the ghosts to stop going into Amity to haunt and Danny started getting a better education. But the only thing that motivated Danny into going to school was Lanser. The guys in school even left him alone for the most part. Not even Dash would hang about it Danny was there.

Everything was normal and Danny was starting to get used to this life until he got a visitor on his eighteenth birthday.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked from his bed. The sun just rose and Danny woke up to a hooded silhouette, floating in the middle of his room. He knew that form from anywhere. Right then, Vlad rushed in, slamming the doors open.

"Daniel, I got an alert! where's the-" He noticed CW. He blasted at the ghost and ordered, "Stay away from him!" Danny woke up more and got out of bed to pull back Vlad.

"Vlad! Vlad, wait! this is Clockwork, you know." Danny introduced. Vlad stopped his warning glare and dropped his stance.

"Clockwork you say? the guy who-" Vlad stepped away from Danny as he let go, "I am sorry about that but must you enter like that? and may I ask what are you doing here?" Clockwork faced Vlad.

"I'm sorry for the fright Vladimir but I must inform you and Daniel of some news." Vlad decided he may continue with a nod as he stood next to Danny once again.

"News?" Daniel asked, "You're not here to simply say 'happy birthday?' or 'hello?' are you forgetting I haven't seen you in 3 years, it's nice to catch up." Danny smiled at the ghost.

"I am afraid not, or at least not at first." He smiled back. "You both comprehend the differences between how you got your abilities." A nod from Vlad and Danny, "You both know that Daniel got exposed to more ecto energy then Vlad." Nod. "Daniel, you may need to sit down for this." Daniel looked at him confused but did as suggested while Vlad followed.

"This-" Clockwork created two small screens, one showing Daniel's transformation into a Half ghost with the portal and the other showing Vlad's with the college portal. They both cringed as it played. "-shows how you got your powers but there is more to it than that." The screens zoomed into their body, showing their DNA during the process. Vlad's turned half of the DNA shown glowing green while the others seemed immune while, contrastingly, Danny's all became glowing green with the odd one or two staying normal.

"As you can see, Daniel has more ghost genetic material which also changes his powers compare to Vladimir's. But as an extra, Daniel is more like a ghost, which means he ages like a ghost." Both the halfa's became pale.

"B-b but, if I age l-like a ghost then..." Daniel started.

"You're immortal," Vlad stated in monotoned surprise.

"No way! No way! I'm not immortal. Wait! what about Vlad! He's half ghost too!" Danny jumped off the bed, ignoring the last comment to sit down for this. He walked a couple of steps towards CW pleading.

"I'm sorry Daniel, Vladimir wasn't as affected." Daniel cried lightly in Vlad's arms.

That day, Danny kept close to Vlad. His birthday more or less forgotten or pushed aside by him while Vladimir tried to cheer him up but every time he saw Vlad's face, he thought about it.

At the age of 86, Vladimir died of old age. many were at his funeral in the Ghost Zone, but Danny was the main one. After the reception, Daniel went to collect his stuff and packed -yet again- all the ghost equipment he could find. And -yet again- shut down the portal with the password 'Fruitloop'. He went into Vlad's room and took his picture from college.

Flying back into the Ghost Zone, Danny cried going to Clockwork as fast as possible. He begged for somewhere to go. A different place. A different world maybe. He can't continue in this one. Clockwork agreed and Danny went into the portal.

Getting used to the new place was easy, CW helped him get an identity and gave him some money to live off for a while, which he was most thankful of. He only ever told people his name is Daniel for them to decide to call him that or shorten it to Danny he would never allow 'Dan' for obvious reasons and lied telling the person it was someone close to him's name who died. People calling him Daniel was his favourite though, a small reminder of the fruitloop.

After a few years, he had to move as people were becoming suspicious of his non-growing. After 5 or 6 years, he would go to a different state in America, until he runs out of places which hadn't happened until 100 years later.

Gotham. Danny's new town for the next few years. He set up as per usual and found a new house to stay in. As usual, he met some people and became friends with them and the same as the last 20 times, he lived a normal life (sort of). Until it was time to move again.

The two friends- June (21) and Miya (22) discovered his secrete by the 3rd year and became even closer to him. that was why this leaving was harder than the last 20. After a long, long conversation, Danny finally got their approval and even helped him pack. They left before he was leaving as it was late.

Daniel grabbed his suitcase and was about to leave the house when he sensed an ominous figure behind him. And he only knew one person who would do that.

"Clockwork. Why are you visiting me now? it's been what one-" The hundred part of his word was cut off as he turned to face the person. Not Clockwork.

"Daniel Masters-Fenton." The dark monotone voice states. "We need to talk." Danny couldn't move. He had heard people talking about the Batman. He found him! He wasn't meant to! Un-suspiciously, Danny ran. He couldn't let anyone find out about him! Batman was a villain and hero and not to mention he would probably think Danny is a bad guy and throw him in prison or something! that wouldn't look good on his record! How are you meant to get a job when you are supposed to be in jail!

Batman jumped in front of Daniel with his hands up.

"Easy. I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk." Danny's eyes glowed green in threat towards the Bat.

"Don't come any closer!" Batman stayed there. "What do you want!" Danny commanded.

"For you to join the Justice League and be a hero." Danny stopped.

After Batman left him to think it through, Danny went back home and contemplated. After that night, he knew what he wanted. He stayed a few more days in Gotham.

Two nights later Batman showed up again and Daniel gave his answer. Yes. And that was the night he left his home and life to be a hero again.

The Justice League liked him however they learned pretty quickly that he was very closed and as soon as someone called him Kid, they would get to see some of his power. Especially in the eyes as they glowed.

The team learned about him more and more but Danny made sure not to let them know about his ageing at least for a little while and made sure not to let them know about Dan and the other dimension. Everything else, Half ghost, his powers, his creation, everything. Until then, he was just an 18-year-old from Oregon- Burns.

After a month with the Justice League, Daniel grew to love it. The joy of doing what he liked and having other supers he could talk to, made him happy. Even Martian Manhunter and Superman would talk to him about space! The watchtower was in space! He almost died again when he first saw it. He learned a lot and had fun too but even Superman agreed on him having a civilian face. So he went back to Gotham with his old friends. The two which found out his secrete. To say they were thrilled was an understatement, they were more ecstatic.

He stayed at home and started Uni with the girls while when he was needed, he flew off to fight crime and other things. He was pleased to have come here.

That brings us to, 4 months after he joined the team and he was at home with Miya and June having fun in the morning.

"I don't understand," Miya stated. "If you became friends / related, then why still call him fruitloop?" They sat in Danny's living room. After the girls couldn't afford a room at the Uni, Danny offered they all bunk in his, as long as they pay one-third of the rent each month. $280 was fair enough.

"Trust me, you don't need to understand." Danny laughed. He had his top off but the girls didn't mind, they thought of each other as close relatives. The temperature was heating up and because of Danny's ice core, getting too hot could melt him. Literally. The fan was displayed next to him blowing cold air while his core tried to cool him down by making it colder in the room. Miya and June enjoyed his cold, the weather was horrid but Danny made it nice.

"What are you saying? That he had a pet name for you too?" June asked causing Daniel to rub his neck and look elsewhere. The girls got excited.

"What was it?" Miya grinned ear-to-ear.

"Uh, uh... It's nothing never mind." Danny stammered. Smiling after remembering his 'codename'. June jumped up and grabbed the fan. Danny got a bit hotter and tried to get it back from the girl.

"Come on! Please give it back!" Miya's grin got even bigger.

"Nope, not happening Dimension traveller. Untiiiil you tell us that name." They ran around for a few minutes until a loud bang kind of erupted around. Danny felt light headed. "What was that?!" June shouted. Right at that moment, Danny collapsed to the ground.

"Daniel!" Miya shouted as both girls rushed over to help him up. He groaned. "He's boiling." Miya pointed to the couch and June nodded as they picked him up together.

"Urgh, thanks." Miya and June placed him down and June ran to get the fan which she dropped in all the commotion.

"Here." She said as she plugged it in and made it face him.

"Thank you." He drawled out. June bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Danny. I didn't mean for that to happen." She announced. Danny smiled at her.

"It wasn't you June, I think it had something to do with that bang." Danny thought for a moment.

"I know what it was." A monotone voice stated, startling everyone. They all turned to see none other than Batman and Superman in the doorway. Superman rushed over to Danny.

"You were right Batman," Superman stated as he checks the boy's temperature. The girls stood in awe of the masked heroes.

"Superman put this around his wrist," Batman ordered to which Superman did. The thing was a small rope bracelet. A device made for Danny as soon as Batman met him. It makes the wearer extremely cold or in Daniel's case, just right.

"Is he going to be alright?" June asked. Batman looked at the two girls and grunted.

"He will be fine." Hearing it from the Bat hero made the girls determined and confident to know that their friend was okay.

"Can you get up?" Superman asked the laying form of Danny.

"Yeah." He stated with more energy than before. Danny got up slowly and took a few steps to make sure he was stable but as soon as he was confident another boom rockets around and he collapsed with a cry, holding his core.

"Danny!" June shouts. Superman quickly picks him out and nods to the Bat who nods back.

"We need to get him to the Leagues cooling room," Batman states as he goes to feel Daniel's temperature. He frowns. "You get him there as fast as possible too. He's too hot even with the bracelet." Superman nods again and flies out the window.

Batman was about to leave to until one of the girls speak up.

"What's happening? What is that noise?" June askes timidly. Batman stays silent for a moment before telling them.

"A new villain is making the sun hotter to take out the team starting with Daniel. But we will stop him and Daniel will be okay." He states before jumping out of the window and grappling to the roof where the bat jet is. "I promise." He whispers to himself as he jumps in.

As Superman flies Danny out, he calls Martian Manhunter.

"John. Can you teleport me up quickly? Thanks." In a flash, Danny and Clark are in the watchtower. He zoomed past the others worried faces and got to the ice room. Opening then closing the door, Clark settled Danny on a bed. Immediately Danny felt better.

"Clark? What's going on?" He groaned. Superman looked at the poor ghost. Danny rubbed his head and put a hand on his core as it absorbed the cold around.

"A new villain decided getting rid of you first will help him destroy the League," Clark stated with a hint of concern as Daniel winced slightly from moving too quickly.

"This is because of me?" Danny asked in a dark monotone. Clark flinched.

"No, It's-" Clark didn't know what to say. Suddenly, the door opened and everyone came in with a blanket each except Barry who had quite a few.

"Geez, it's freezing in here!" Flash exclaimed. Everyone looked at him like he was stupid. They positioned themselves around Danny -almost like they were protecting him- and Batman spoke up like it was a meeting.

"This new Villan is called Flamethrower. He is making the sun hotter so it destroys Daniel." Danny hadn't moved from his place with his head down.

"How do we stop him?" Wonder Woman spoke out to Batman.

"By cooling him down. His weakness is ice. You might get why he wants to take out Danny first." Batman's eyes darted around at all the team, his eyes landed on Danny for a moment.

"I will help then," Danny stated in his monotone voice. He finally lifted his head with a glare that said 'try to stop me'. The others softened their eyes.

"You need to stay here Daniel. You can do more up here right now." John stated, putting a hand on his shoulder. Batman turned to Superman.

"I need you to stay here and make sure Flamethrower doesn't come directly for Daniel. We'll take him out outside." Batman pointed at a small wall and it uncovered a TV. "You can watch something to keep his mind off it." Danny puts his head down again. "Come on, team." Batman orders. Everone but Superman and Danny leave.

The Justice League begin fighting as soon as possible while Superman tries to keep Daniel safe but happy. Surprisingly Superman wasn't the best babysitter. Luckily he can show his good nature again as another bang erupts, shaking the place in space. Daniel moans and curls up and Superman puts a hand on him. Superman turns on the news to see what was happening.

Danny watched the battle. Everyone on the team was on the ground as they fought hard. There were some members laying with others helping them up such as wonder woman. Superman turned on the sound of a reporter.

"It looks like this villain is getting the upper hand, the Flamethrower is making the sun even hotter so make sure you stay inside as cool as p-" The reporter was interrupted as Flamethrower spoke up to the team.

"You foolish people! I will win! The hotter the sun gets, the more and more the companies gas works will heat up." He begins laughing hysterically. "Don't you see? the place will blow up with you inside. You will not beat me!" Superman heard a giant crack and turned to see Daniel's aura in blue flames and more ice to be around him.

"Daniel." Superman started, worried about his friend. The teen looked up to face Superman. Clark almost jumped out of his skin; Daniel's eyes were blood red.

"No," Daniel stated in his monotone voice again. "I've been through something like that before. I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Superman tried to grab his hand but as soon and his arm went into his aura it iced up. Daniel flew up faster than Superman could stop him and went towards earth.

Superman was about to follow but first, he tried breaking the ice. One hit. Two hits. Three hits. It wasn't going away. Superman became worried about 'what if the others tried to touch Daniel'. He flew after him.

On the ground, all the leaguers were panicking. Until a bright blue light came on the earth. It hovered in front of them for a minute while the others worked out who it was.

"Daniel! get back to the watchtower!" The Flash shouted. Danny didn't do anything. He looked closer to notice Danny's red eyes full of power and determination.

"Daniel! Go!" Batman ordered. Still nothing. Batman walked towards the boy and was about to grab is arm until-

"DON'T TOUCH HIS AURA!" Superman shouted out which made Batman withdrew his arm quickly as Daniel turned to the villain. Daniel flew like a bullet towards him and as quickly as he went, Danny grabbed Flamethrower and slammed him into the ground.

"What!" Flamethrower shouted as he powered up some fire and shot it at the teen. The fire just disappeared at his aura.

"Enough!" Daniel's voice bombed out. He lifted and fired an ice ray at him and it trapped his arms down. Flamethrower tried to melt it but it didn't work.

The league looked at Superman as he too had ice on his arm.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST STARTED!" Daniel shouted. His aura glowing uncontrollably. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!" He lifted a hand at him. "100 YEARS OF MOVING! HAVING TO GO TO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION AFTER EVERYTHING VANISHED! LOSING ALL MY FAMILY IN AN EXPLOSION BROUGHT BY A DIFFERENT VERSION OF ME FROM THE FUTURE!" Daniel blasted the villain. The league watched and listened in shock. Batman had a smirk like he knew all along.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY NEW FRIENDS AND FAMILY AWAY IN THE SAME EXPLOSION AS MY OLD FRIENDS AND FAMILY." He fired again and the villain was unconscious. He turned to the sun and took in a deep breath. His eyes became a baby blue and he let go a giant scream with strong blue waves. The sun became covered with smoke and as it cleared, the sun was back to its normal temperature. Danny's aura dropped and his red eyes became green and the ice from him began to melt. He fell from being too tired and was asleep as the Flash sped over to catch him.

"Was that true Batman?" John asked. Batman only walked towards the boy as he slept. He was glad the small bracelet hid his identity. He knew he would come out of that room.

"It isn't my thing to tell." Superman grabbed the Flamethrower as the ice finished melting and flew him to the prison with John.

"Let's get him back to the watchtower to check over him," John stated and they all warped up.

When Daniel woke up he felt really bad. The others were around him again but he was in the med bay. Daniel sat up with a groan, startling everyone.

"Urgh, did anyone get the number on that bus that hit me?" He joked. Everone demanded answers for his speech before and, with a sigh, Daniel told them everything he hid before. He didn't really understand where the power came from but he knew it was something to do with anger. The anger of the event.

After the whole story, he got a group hug from the team except Batman who put a hand on the teen when the others let him go.

In the end, Daniel felt like the team was his new family and even accidentally called Superman dad by accident. To say the least, he didn't stay visible around the alien for a few days and when Barry found out about it, Danny didn't come to the tower unless he was called in by Batman.

The team stopped calling and treating him like a kid since he was over 100 years old and everything was perfect. Until the next villain comes, they would rest.

"Daniel. Luthor is out again. Can you take him down." Batman asked through the com. Danny, Miya and June were in the house talking about the whole event as the girls wouldn't allow him to let it slip.

"Sure Batman." He waved to the girls and vanished.

And that was the start of a wonderful friendship. The End.

Ghostwriter shut the book and placed it in Clockwork's hands.

"Thank you, Ghostwriter." Clockwork smiled. He vanished.

"I need a new job." Ghostwriter groaned as he picked up the list of orders of books he needs to write on fanfiction.

* * *

 **4122 WORDS!  
Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! If not then I'm sorry. I actually have never watched JL I've only read the Fanfictions and got a just idea of the personalities. But still, please tell me what you think. :D Bye!**  
 **-GJH**


End file.
